explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Shakaar
' |image= |series= |production= 40513-470 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Gordon Dawson |director=Jonathan West |imdbref=tt0708601 |guests=Louise Fletcher as Kai Winn, Duncan Regehr as Shakaar, Diane Salinger as Lupaza, William Lucking as Furel, Sherman Howard as Syvar and John Doman as Lenaris |previous_production=Family Business |next_production=Facets |episode=DS9 S03E024 |airdate=22 May 1995 |previous_release=(DS9) Family Business (Overall) Learning Curve |next_release=Facets |story_date(s)=48764 (2371) |previous_story=(DS9) Family Business (Overall) Learning Curve |next_story=Facets }} Summary When the First Minister of the Bajoran Provisional Government dies, Kai Winn is appointed to his duties and about to be formally elected. Later, Winn approaches Kira with a special request. A group of farmers in Kira's home province refuse to return some soil reclamators that Winn needs for Bajor's recovery efforts in Rakantha Province. Their leader, Shakaar, also led Kira's resistance cell during the occupation, so Winn wants Kira to convince him to return the property. Kira is reluctant to go up against a friend, but agrees to do it for the good of Bajor. Kira returns home and finds Shakaar, who calmly tells his side of the story: he only received the reclamators two months before, after a three-year wait, and was told that he and fellow farmers Furel and Lupaza would have their use for a year. But when Winn took over, they were ordered to return them immediately. Since the Rakantha project is geared toward farming products for export, while Shakaar's farmers are trying to feed their people, he sees his project as far more important. Kira encourages him to meet with Winn, hoping they can compromise. Kira tells Winn that she has arranged a meeting, to which she agrees. Later, as Kira briefs Shakaar for the discussion, two security officers arrive to arrest him. Infuriated that Winn lied, Kira helps subdue the officers and escapes with Shakaar. Now fugitives, Shakaar, Kira, and their comrades hide in the mountains where they once eluded the Cardassians. Weeks later, as Bajoran troops close in, Shakaar's exhausted group realizes there is no option but to stop running and fight. Reluctantly, he and Kira lead them into a canyon to set up an ambush. Hiding in the canyon, Shakaar and Kira watch as the Bajoran troops enter their trap. But as they see the faces of their "enemies," the realization hits that they will be shooting former comrades-in-arms. Unwilling to do this, Kira and Shakaar drop their weapons and, after a brief conversation with the leader, Lenaris, a cease-fire is called. Later, Lenaris takes Kira and Shakaar to Winn's office, where Shakaar informs her that he has decided to enter the election for First Minister. Realizing a competitive election with the popular Shakaar will expose how Winn's actions brought Bajor to the brink of civil war, Winn decides to step down from the race. Errors and Explanations Plot Oversights # So...dld Kira request a leave of absence from Sisko? Or did she just disappear for two weeks from the station while she acted in rebellion against the duly appointed government of Bajor? The last time she did this (see Progress), Sisko came within inches of booting her off the station. Sisko knows that she would've sided with Shakaar, and dismissing her would cause more problems. Equipment Oddities # Is it really that hard for the Bajorans to build a few more of these soil reclamators? And what about the Federation? In this episode we learn that Federation doctors came to fit the victims of the Cardassian occupation with prosthetics. If the Federation is willing to provide artificial limbs, why not soil reclamators? (Or is the problem really just Kai Winn and her need to be obeyed?) The internal components may be difficult to produce. # It's amazing that the Bajoran militia chased Shakaar and his people through the hills for two weeks, seemeq ingly unable to capture them—especially when you consider that Kira wearing her communicator. Does that device pinpoint her location, or has Kira turned it off? Assuming it’s not a fake. # It's also amazing that the Bajor militia seem bereft of any air support for this search. Shakaar and his people are climbing over mountains that have little or no vegetation. One would think that a craft similar to a helicopter could make short work of this. Of course, that raises another question: Why couldn't the Cardassians find this resistance group during the occupaion? (Supposedly Shakaar and company are doing the same thing that they did with the Cardies.) There may not be any suitable craft available. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan on Saturday, May 08, 1999 - 8:23 am: Why has Kai Winn been chosen interim First Minister? The Bajoran civilization has been around for 50,000 years and they don't they have an order of succession like we do on Earth? Why doesn't the Second Minister take the rank of First Minister? ' Perhaps Winn convinced the government that the Second Minister wasn’t up to the task – assuming the even was a Second Minister!' # Why would the Bajorans regard Winn as a hero for making peace with the 'evil' Cardassians? These people conquered, and slaughtered the Bajoran people, plundered their cultural heritage and poisoned their farmlands. Just because someone got them to sign a peace treaty doesn't mean that the Cardassians will abide by it. (And speaking of treaties - in Emissary the Cardassians had pulled out of Bajoran space and handed Bajor over to the Federation, so presumably some kind of treaty had to have been agreed to. In Journey's End the Federation have finally agreed to a peace treaty, despite the war having ended years earlier. I believe in several episodes of DS9 there were some references to agreements about the release of prisoners. Is the Cardassian legal system so convoluted that there has to be three or four hundred individually argued agreements for anything to be considered valid?) constanze on Tuesday, August 19, 2003 - 4:22 am: I thought the Cardassians pulled out at first not because of a peace treaty but because the planet was exhausted (they didn't know about the wormhole yet). Maybe the resistance fighters were making the cost of keeping order too high compared to the output. So a treaty with the Cardassians would be something more permanent than that. Also, do we know the details of the treaty? Or what Kai Winn told the public about the treaty? Maybe the cardies acknowledged their wrongdoings. Regardless of how much faith one has in the cardies keeping treaties, its a step to normalising relationships, to stop being victims and become equal partners. # Winn claims that she wants the reclamators in Rakantha Province to produce foods for interstellar commerce and to increase Bajor's standing with the Federation, and even seems interested in Bajor becoming part of the Federation. Somehow this doesn't strike me as being the same Winn we saw in In the Hands of the Prophets, The Circle, The Siege, and will see in Rapture. The Winn in those episodes didn't care for the Federation and even sided with a man who believed in Bajoran isolation. constanze on Tuesday, August 19, 2003 - 4:22 am: I think that she spoke the way she did to convince Kira, who thinks that together with the Federation is better for Bajor than isolationism. I don't think someone as dubious and manipulative as Winn will tell her true reasons. Seniram In any case, Winn wasn’t acting as First Minister in the other episodes. # Once again Kai Winn credits the Prophets with making her Kai and she also believes they helped her become First Minister. Well, maybe she believes that Kalem Apren's heart attack was a gift of the Prophets, becoming Kai was due more to her sneaky and underhanded ways then anything else. constanze on Tuesday, August 19, 2003 - 4:22 am: She will never admit to herself or to anybody else that she is a normal power-hungry despot, believing herself that the prophets made her reach these positions. (maybe along the line: if the prophets have given me the gift to manipulate others, I have to use this gift; because the prophets want me to become prime minister, they turn all others dumb... # If the Bajoran militia is tracking Shakaar's group by life signs, then why are Shakaar's people all staying together in one group instead of spreading themselves out all over the countryside? ' Safety in numbers?' # Here in the 20th century, we have satellites that can, supposedly, snap a picture of someone from orbit and you can see which way their hair is parted. Don't either the Bajorans or Cardassians have some kind of satellite network? Even if they don't have satellites, how many times has the starship Enterprise zipped up to a planet and within a few seconds located specific people or groups of people? (Specifically the episode Bloodlines comes to mind.) constanze on Tuesday, August 19, 2003 - 4:22 am: Lets not forget that Bajor was devasted by the Cardies and has hardly any sophisticated equipment left, and the Federation won't help them with shuttles or ships in this search. (you can see today with many third world countries how long it takes to build up a working infrastructure, even with aid being given, and we don't know if Bajor accepts aid or wants to do everything by itself). # Were all of these people in the Shakaar resistance cell? If they were then did all of them get protection when that Cardassian butler was executing members of the group in The Darkness and the Light? Maybe some were from neighbouring groups. # Spockania on Thursday, December 14, 2000 - 11:10 pm: Winn slips up again in this episode. When she lies to Kira and then tells her to go back to DS9, she asks that her regards be given to "Commander Sisko." At almost all other times she calls him "Emissary." Mike Nuss on Monday, March 28, 2005 - 5:57 pm: Well, she was pretty ticked that Kira didn't get Shakaar to give up the reclamators, and knew that Kira respected Sisko and considered him to be the Emissary, so maybe not using his title was a subtle dig? # John A. Lang on Monday, September 12, 2005 - 7:46 am: At one point, Winn asks Sisko for Federation assistance to help capture Shakaar. Sisko points out that assisting her would be a violation of the Prime Directive. This is true.… However.… Sisko ALREADY told Winn about the Prime Directive in The Collaborator, when she was running for the office of Kai. How could she forget this? Especially after she said that The Prime Directive was an "enlightened philosophy" If she did not forget, what made her think that this situation would be different? ScottN on Monday, September 12, 2005 - 9:04 am: Because it was something *she* wanted. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, September 12, 2005 - 9:36 pm: Who said she forgot it? She simply compartmentalized it or hoped that Sisko wouldn't tell the same thing this time, thinking she had nothing to lose by asking. It's consistent with her character. # inblackestnight on Monday, March 13, 2006 - 3:14 pm: Did anybody else think the scope on Kira's weapon, when she was aiming at the Lt. near the end, acted more like a monocular since it had no bulls-eye? (or did my tv not pick up a dot or cross pattern of some kind) Shakaar's old Klingon rifle had a triangular bulls-eye but I couldn't see anything on Kira's. Mr Crusher on Thursday, May 25, 2006 - 7:44 pm: I didn't think it acted more like a monoclar. Seniram Maybe she just needed to keep the target visible in the middle of the scope, and the weapon would do the rest. Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine